Not Your Regular DBZ Fanfic And Fieldtrips
by 1071310
Summary: Gohan, M Trunks, and Lime go to high school what happens when they have a fieldtrip and everything goes wrong or right secrets, teasing, and lots and lots of blushing.
1. Chapter 1

Intro People

Satan, Videl: Videl is less interested in finding out Gohan's secret and finding out who are the Golden Fighters she is also nicer and a little girly from time to time

Son, Gohan: Gohan and M. Trunks don't like to hide their muscles, but they don't like the attention. Gohan is still innocent and wears loose swag cloths and GI to P.E.

Briefs' M. Trunks: M. Trunks comes back because his mom from his time dies he brings back Pan, and Gohan Jr., Pan gets a crush on C. Trunks, and so does he, Goten has a crush on Bra and so does she, and Gohan Jr. on Marron and so does she, but that's another story I will tell next fan fiction.

Marker, Erasa: Still a bubbly blonde, but got attitude and can fight crime not as good as Videl, but close she is her fighting buddy and she is a lot smarter than those stereotypes(no offence)When they got mad they act like saiyans when someone takes away their food.

Lemon, Lime: She's a good girl, but don't let that fool you she can kick some butt ever since she meet Gohan she always wanted to be "not weak" so Gohan taught her a few thing how to manipulate Ki and little fight moves, and now she is going to high school watch out boys.

Pencil Sharpener: A jock, but not the stereotypes one that is nice and has some brain and can fight. This group does believe that Videl's dad beat Cell so does Videl they just pretend to in front of Videl's dad. They think it was the boy.

And 18, Krillin, and Maron live in CC

AND GOKU IS ALIVE!


	2. Chapter 2

Gohan POV

I was having a good dream about my mom's food when Pan, Gohan Jr, and Goten: Gohan/Daddy wake up mom/grandma said that if you don't wake up no food and you'll be late for school. They didn't have to tell me twice. We all bolted like a rocket to the kitchen to see my dad whining that he was hungry. We sat at the table and once my mom got her food we ate or should I say what everyone else says inhaled our food. After that I took a shower and put on some pants with a short-sleeves V-neck shirt that was white. Pan, Gohan Jr, and Goten kept on saying, "Come on Nichan/Otosan we are going to CC lets go hurry up!" I cocked one eyebrow than smirked and said, "You guys just want to see your girlfriends and boyfriend don't you." They blushed and said at "the same time, "EWWW gross we just wanted to UUHH go play yeah go play." OKAY and that was creepy lets go. We said bye to my parents and we were off. On our way we ran into Lime who was going to school also when we made it to CC we dropped the chibis and got M. Trunks so we could go to school on our way there was a robbery Lime wanted to come but she had no identity cover so M. Trunks and I went super we got the bad guys and the hostages there were two on was blond hair and green eyes that M. Trunks was staring at and one with beautiful ebony hair and blue eyes as the ocean. We took them outside and left for school. Once we got there we got our schedules we have the same classes thanks to Bulma. Our first class was math with Mr. Chan.

Next chapter coming soon


	3. Chapter 3

Gohan POV

We got there and we knocked the door and the teacher said, "Come in Come in class these are our new students they had perfect introduces your self's and say a couple things about you. I said, "My name is Son, Gohan I like food, playing with my little brothers and sister, and martial arts." Then M. Trunks said, "My name is Briefs, Miri I like food, playing with my little brother and sister, martial arts, and he smirks at this one teasing Gohan." I blush and the class laughs at this. Then Lime said I like boxing, martial arts, and teasing Gohan." I was like again really the class laughs again and Mr. Chan tells us to sit where ever. Then the blond we saw earlier said, "Come on over here come sit. Hi my name is Marker, Erasa the other blond over there is Pencil, Sharpener and over there with the ebony hair is Satan, Videl." I remember that name so I asked, "Is Hercule Satan your father." She rolled her eyes and said, "Are you fans." We said in unison, "NO!" The other 3 said in unison, "That's great normal people with brains." Videl said, "I don't believe my dad beat cell to be honest so does Erasa and Sharpener I this will be the start of a beautiful friendship don't you think."

Next Chapter coming soon 


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note

I don't like author's notes but this was necessary

First my first page was an into of the people that's why I called it that. An how M. trunks came back he used the time machine duh and who is Gohan Jr. Well if you didn't get it in the second page it is Gohan's son. And about the question about Gohan and Videl not meeting this is a fan fiction after all you can make your story however way you want DUH! Sorry to say this but its true

Does that answer your question Tiffany7898 :P


End file.
